


Just a Taste

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drunk Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In Public, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Just a Taste

“You’re getting another?”

“Yes!  _Another_!” Tom slams his fist down on the table and then laughs uproariously as the waitress rolls her eyes and walks away to retrieve fresh drinks.

“Channeling your brother, there, Loki?” I giggle as I take another gulp of my whiskey. Our friends are still dancing, and Tom and I are well on our way to being completely wasted at our cozy corner table in the back of the club. We can still see them from where we are but they’re too busy grinding on each other and taking shots to pay attention to us.

“Have I mentioned how absolutely  _stunning_  you look tonight, darling?”

“Several times. You’re not so bad yourself, dude.”

He crinkles his nose. “Oh, no. Your beauty… far outshines anyone else’s any day of the week.”

“God, you’re drunk and you still talk like… I don’t know… like a damn British… person.”

“I don’t stop being British… when I drink.” He’s slurring his words slightly and in my fuzzy state of mind this somehow makes his voice sound even sexier than usual.

“I know. Whatever. You know what I mean.”

"You’re drunk," he says, sticking his tongue out at me.

"So are you."

"… yes."

I shift so that I’m leaning back against his chest, one of his arms encircling me. The steady thumping of the bass reverberates through my body and I give a little hum of pleasure. He gently turns my head and starts kissing me, our lips and tongues entangling quickly through the alcohol-induced haze. I feel pleasantly lightheaded and I turn slightly so I can dig my nails into his arm, drawing him closer. He chuckles into my mouth, then swallows my moan as I feel his hand creeping up to cup my left breast. He kneads it roughly, a manifestation of the liquor we’ve been pouring down our throats, and I palm him under the table. He lets out a gasp as I rub the fabric of his trousers.

“Mmm… what are you doing?”

"I’m being a bad little cock tease," I whisper.

"Are you trying to make me come in my pants?” he murmurs into my ear.

“Maybe.”

“Naughty, naughty…”

“What happens if you do?”

He pretends to think it over before replying. “You tell me. You usually do the laundry.”

I give him a playful slap on the arm. “Asshole.”

“And anyway, two can play at that game.” He fingers the hem of my skirt and pushes it up before snaking his hand between my thighs. He presses his fingers into the damp fabric of my panties and gives me a wicked grin.

Suddenly I’m falling back into the booth as he slips down under the table, plants himself between my legs, and yanks my hips forward. “ _Tom!_ ” I squeal.

He glances up at me and holds a finger to his lips. “Shhhhh.”

“What are you –  _oh…_ ”

He shoves my panties aside and thrusts his face forward into my sex, darting his tongue out to lap at my entrance. He pushes my legs further apart and plunges his tongue inside me and it’s all I can do to keep from crying out.

“Miss, are you all right?” The waitress is looking at me suspiciously as she places our drinks on the table.

“F-Fine – sorry – yes… oh,  _yes_ …” My fingernails are scraping uselessly at the tabletop.

“Do you need anything else?”

“Nnnnnnope,” I moan. She looks at me like I’m crazy and leaves shaking her head. I fist my fingers in his hair and pull him away from me; his eyes are glazed with desire and his mouth and chin are damp with my arousal. “Tom, what the fuck? We’re going to get caught!”

“Not if you can be  _quiet_ ,” he says in a stage whisper. “I just want a taste!” Then he waggles his eyebrows and dives back into my crotch.

He drags his tongue up and down my slit before pursing his lips around my clitoris and giving a little hum of pleasure. He starts to suck in earnest as he introduces a long finger inside of me, and I’m shaking with the effort to stay still and quiet so nobody notices what’s going on. I close my eyes and let my head drop backward, savoring the sweet, warm roughness of his tongue as he traces indistinguishable patterns on my clit.

“ _Heyyyyyy_ ,” my friend Julianna calls out, wobbling up to the table in her ridiculously high heels. “Where’s Tom?’

“He’s, um – OH!” He chooses that exact moment to push another finger inside me and he curls them both, scraping against my inner walls as his tongue flicks against the bundle of nerves on the outside. “He’s… ummmmm…  _fuck_ , he’s…”

“Is he in the bathroom or something?” Julianna sits down heavily across from me and I give a little yelp as Tom presses forward more, just barely avoiding her legs under the table.

“Yes… bathroom. Right.”

“Well, I’ll tell you, I think I’m going to go home with that guy Phil.”

“Uh-huh…  _ummm_ …” I’m squirming uncontrollably; Tom’s moving his lips and tongue faster while he pumps his fingers in and out of me.

“Like, I know we used to joke about how you never go out with guys named Phil because they’re all assholes…”

My whole body is quivering and I feel like I’m about to explode. Julianna, bless her, hasn’t noticed a thing – or if she has, she hasn’t let on.

“… but, like, I dunno, he’s really cute and he’s a lawyer, I think he said, and I haven’t gotten laid in _forever_ , so, yeah.”

“ _Ahhhhhhhh,_ ” I moan, unable to hold back as my back arches. He’s lapping eagerly at my clit now and his fingers are curling inside of me, and I’m so fucking close it physically hurts.

Julianna picks up Tom’s abandoned drink and brings it to her lips. “Hope Tom doesn’t mind, I’m just going to have a taste.” As she drinks, she suddenly seems to notice that I’m now on the verge of convulsions. “Are you all right? Do you need some water or something?”

“No… I’m… yes…  _yes… yes!_ ” I squeak as my orgasm crests, my body shaking as my mouth drops open and my eyes flutter shut.

“Okay, okay! I’ll get you some water! Jeez, chill out,” Julianna mutters as she stumbles to her feet and heads off to find the waitress. My clit is pulsing, sending little shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body, as I slowly come down from my climax. Tom bangs his head on the table as he fumbles to get back into the booth, and he’s muttering and cursing when he finally takes his place next to me.

I grab him by his shirt collar and kiss him hard, wanting to taste myself on him. He laughs and grabs for his drink, then examines it for a minute. “Why is there lipstick – oh, goddamnit, did Julianna steal my drink?”

“Yes. Take mine.”

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. I’m going to have a taste of something else,” I murmur before winking at him and sliding under the table with a smile.


End file.
